1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an expansion device, more particularly to an expansion device with a masking bracket for a card bus connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a computer motherboard 1 is provided with a plurality of card bus connectors 11 (such as PCI bus) that permit connection to interface cards 2 (only one is shown) for data transmission purposes.
In view of the modular trend in the design of the card bus connectors 11, interface cards 2 having different specifications may be applied to the same card bus connector 11, even if the interface cards 2 have different allocations of contacts 21, as long as the contact specifications of the interface cards 2 are supported by the card bus connector 11.
However, there always exists a compatibility problem between an interface card 2 and the computer motherboard 1, which is determined by chip sets mounted on the motherboard 1. Nevertheless, users are usually unaware of compatibility problems, and often insert an interface card 2 not supported by the motherboard 1 into a compatible card bus connector 11 such that the motherboard 1 ceases to function properly.